


Bit Nervous

by bananabread893



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, First Time, Happy Ending, My First Fanfic, OBSCENE AMOUNT, Plants, Shawn mendes smut, Shawn x reader, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, literally the cutest stuff, really unhealthy for the soul, the stuff that should cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 09:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananabread893/pseuds/bananabread893
Summary: “Shawn, stop reading it!!! Give it back this is so embarrassing” she whines out as she fights for her phone back, actually straddling his lap and she still couldn’t reach her phone, due to his arm holding her against him so tightly.“It’s not, it’s actually- it’s pretty hot, I actually really like it.” he laughs out as he continues scrolling through the story as she pauses and she really tries to pass it off that she was laughing with him but it comes out more pained and this is when he finally looks at her.or when YN wrote about her best friend Shawn and it takes about 2 bottles of wine and a glass of whiskey for them to figure themselves out





	Bit Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> I'm a new writer around here and its taken me about 4 years to post something like this... so bare with me if its not as excellent or up to par with everyone's standards. I hope you guys enjoy :) 
> 
> Also I do realize how cringe worthy it is, BARE WITH ME IM STILL LEARNING HOW TO WRITE AGAIN. ITS BEEN YEARS.

It was a rainy night when she decided to go visit Shawn in his apartment. He had given YN a key a while back because he needed some to take care of his little aloe plant he kept right by his bedside table.

Over the years, you and Shawn had been friends and its kinda funny how you both met. Walking into one another on the first day of high school. He had managed to drop all of your notebooks and bang their heads into one another. Thats how they’ve been ever since. She helped him find his first guitar, was seeing on his bed playing candy crush on her phone as he was practicing his covers for his videos. Finally, being the friend who had been watering Bonaparte, his aloe plant.

So they’ve always been around each other and sometimes everyone would wonder why they haven’t gotten together at least once during their entire time as friends but they’d both shrug it off, seeing how it’d be really weird.

They just never saw each other like that. everyone tried to call them out on their bullshit, even pushing them into a room and looking the door when they were really drunk, they ended up pulling the joke of jumping on the bed while making moaning noises, even letting one another left a huge hickey on each others neck and messing up their hair before walking out. 

that had put their friends to rest, letting them live their lives.

Fast forward a couple years, when Shawn was returning from his world tour, YN decided to surprise him with 2 bottles of wine and two bags from kettle chips and uses her key to open the lock.

Walking into the apartment, she takes her usual route. Slipping off her toms at the door and placing the LCBO and Walmart bags on the floor and places her coat on the rack. Bringing the bags to the countertop table in the middle of the kitchen, she begins to tug on her sleeves of her sweater in search of Shawn. She knocks on the door of his bedroom, to see him lying on his back with his phone in his hands and staring intensively and typing on the screen. 

“You’re always working hard, aren’t you?” She says quietly while pushing the door open a bit and leaning against the doorframe, crossing her arms over one another. This causes his eyes to drop from his phone and looking into her direction, eyes widening.

“Hey! Oh my god,” he drops his phone and jumps out of the bed and races to pull her into a hug. She follows wrapping her arms around his torso and inhaling his scent, making her feel so warm and safe. She feels him rub her back slightly before pulling back and looking down at her with a bright smile.

“Man, I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever man.” He lets her go before going towards the back and fall back once again, picking up his phone. She rolls her eyes and strolls over towards him and plops her left leg up onto the bed and then the other, crossing her legs and pulling out her own phone.

“You literally saw me, 3 weeks ago. Remember, I helped you and Hailey for the MET ball.” He furrows his eyebrows and looks at her and she raises her eyebrows jokingly. He rolls his eyes before dropping the phone on his chest.

“Was that really 3 weeks ago… still a long time, I missed you and Bonaparte.” laughing at his cooing action at his plant, she pulls up her phone and snaps a picture of him. “‘Bona and Shawny <3’” she’d write on her snap before sending it to her friends, including him. again, they’d be livid that they weren’t invited to join in with them but, they know well enough not to interrupt.

“C’mon, I have cold wine on the table and chips. Time for a proper catch up session, you haven’t even told me one thing about the tour so far and I wanna hear gossip.” She says getting up from the bed and dusting her pants off. Groaning, he raises his arms up and stretches at the length of his bed, his shirt raising a couple inches; causes YN to look down quickly at the exposed skin before locking her eyes somewhere else.

sure, he wasn’t the pudgy best friend she always admired… maybe he did get abs and bi-ceps… that doesn’t change anything.

“alright, just give a second. Im gonna change out of my jeans.. I feel like my dick can’t breath in these,” as he begins to unbutton his pants and stripping down to his boxers. She covers her eyes and squeals before leaving the room. “GOD! Not even a warning, gross Shawn.” She groans from outside the door as he laughs deeply as she walks towards the dining room and pulling her crystal wine glasses from the cabinet and popping the bottle of wine. 

The skyline is shining perfectly against his windows, having an excellent view of the CN tower and the rest of Toronto. She cant help but admire the city they both lived in, she’s always love the city but there was something about the lights at night with the tiny drips of water that always kept a serene calm around her. She sips on her wine before she feels a presence behind her and a quick clink onto her glass breaks her out of her reverie.

“Cheers to the eyes for good luck,” he smiles at her as he intently stares her down jokingly and she matches his gazes before taking a large gulp. The wine leaves a very nice fruity taste onto her lips and she closes her eyes and moaning softly. 

“Man, ill never get tired of this wine. Every single time I drink this wine, I literally always think about Gerald from grade 10 homeroom. Buddy, he could have caught it so many times.” YN says as she gulps down her first glass of wine and sitting back into the couch. Shawn follows after, planting himself right next to her and throwing his feet onto the coffee table, and pouring more wine into her glass and placing it onto the table.

“Yea, I mean didn’t he come out or something? I mean, I saw him making out with Brad from Physics in the library one day.” He chuckles as he eyes YN expression dropping her jaw a bit and her glass nearly toppling over.

“You’re absolutely joking...”

“Yeah I’m just fucking with you,” he laughs before finishing off his glass. YN nudges his arm and he laughs deeply before there’s a comfortable silence around them. The light crackling of his fire place leaving a dim glow around the darken living room. He never likes turning on some of the lights, just in case some of the paps were scoping around for shots.

“I really did miss you though YN, I wish you could come on tour with me more often. I feel like it’d be better with a best friend on the side...” she smiles at him genuinely and pressing her face against his shoulder.

“I wish I could to Shawn, but a bakers gotta bake right?” She takes a sip from her glass before pulling her idle phone from her back pocket and scrolling through her Instagram feed. It was until an orange notification popped onto her phone. Shawn’s eyes unintentionally moves over to her screen and notices the title “Nervous || S.M recently updated!”

“What’s that?” He asks as she quickly swipes up the notification and continues liking a picture on Instagram. She makes a sound of questioning while taking a sip from her glass and looking at him. He directs his eye to her phone and looks at a new notification of the same orange app.

“Ohhhh! That’s wattpad. Remember that writing site that I used to create like fanfics on... and even like my journal entries...” she drifts off remembering all of the incriminating things she had written in her spare time, even things that Shawn hadn’t really known of.

“Oh! You still read stuff on there?” He questions as he drinks the rest of his wine before getting up from the couch quickly.

“I’m sorry, I feel like drinking some whisky I got from Mexico... you want a glass? I can mix it with coke?” He offers as he rounds his bar counter and pulling out two glasses... she nods sheepishly and Shawn smiles at her gesture shaking his head a bit. Even after all the fame and money, YN was one of the people he’d share most of the things he’s gained and he’s happy too but YN rejects most of his expensive offerings in lights of coming off easy or cheap. He rolls his eyes every time, clearly knowing that she’s not there for that at all. “Here ya go,” he gives her the glass while pulling the empty wine glass from her hands. She smiles and thanks him before raising the glass to cheers him...

“So you still read on that app?” “Yeah sometimes, I mean I was floating on tumblr one day and for some reason I got interested in some of the fan art and fan projects that your fans had made and I got obsessed...” she explains as she scrolls through and she immediately sees her favourite blog of Shawn’s pictures

“Like for example, there’s this one blog that has all of Josh’s photos but leaves like inspirational quotes and cute song lyrics of your songs. It’s so endearing and I can’t stop reading them” she laughs out loud when she passes a picture of Shawn when he was just 17 and preforming at Madison Square Garden. they continue scrolling through tumblr until the orange app, repeatedly updates the story.

“Why does it keep popping up like that... geez” She hums into her glass, taking a massive swig of her whisky coke before answering,

“most likely the author rewrote the story and is posting it all at once. I think I had that one saved because they wrote one chapter on our friendship and I was like, ouuuu now I gotta read it” Shawn eyes YN’s phone, becoming more and more intrigue from what that story might have said about them. He knows that the fans respect his privacy enough that they wouldn’t really badger questions about YN and the nature of their friendship but, the feeling of YN reading these things and seeing how the fans react to her, leaves him feeling a bit uneasy...

“Wanna read it together? Its probably a good story, judging how picky you are about some books... and also it’s the title of one of the new songs I’m releasing...” he lets out a sigh as so as he says it because YN smiles widely and places her glass onto the table.

An unknown rule between was that YN wanted the full fan experience in terms of Shawn’s new songs and albums. She didn’t want any special ups from Shawn or exclusive listen sessions, even though he constantly asks for her opinion on even lyrics to the song. She loved the way he thinks and wants to experience it when he releases the albums in its finality.

“OH MY GOD! Really?? Don’t tell me... oh my god, is it like mature sounds.. no don’t tell me.” She jumps back in forth between emotions as her finger dig into Shawn’s arm slightly and he smiles at her childish behaviour.

“Yes... yes... I have a song called Nervous and now I wanna know what this person or why this person wrote this fic... cmon lets read it.”

—-

They’re about 4 chapters in until YN and Shawn decide that, it wasn’t really the best fic, leaving YN to scroll through more writings.

“This is ridiculous, they have your entire personality wrong and even explanation of facial structure COMPLETELY wrong..” She says as Shawn laughing hysterically.

“it’s just a story. Relaxxx, you probably could write stories around these girls” he says in confidence and notices YN’s blush immediately that follows.

“So, do you have some stories?” He asks her a question and this leaves YN to pause entirely. She immediately thinks about her experimentation fanfic she had wrote about him a year ago and she immediately turns more red.

“YN.” he says to her in a deep voice that causes her to look at him with almost guilty but shy eyes. He gives her a small smile and she blushes harder.

“Ok but let me explain before you-“

“Awhhhh...” He immediately wraps an arm around her shoulder and reaching towards her phone. She whines and hides her phone away from him, leaving Shawn to sigh loudly and focus his drunken eyes onto YN’s redden face.

“I was- indisposed... feeling many things while writing this. I was, I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Horny? Despaired? Out of body experienced?” Listing our random topics as she kisses her teeth and hitting his chest lightly with the back of her hand.

“Noooo... I was, I missed you... and look ITS NOT WEIRD TO THINK THESE THINGS OKAY, it was just practice for my writing and you’re the only guy I really know and trust in terms of body and whatnot.”

It takes Shawn a while to process what she meant but by the looks of her face, he knows what she’s getting at.

“Wait...” he tilts his head slowly and retracts his arm a bit before his eyes widen and a O shape facial expression arises on his face.

“I’m sorry- I can get rid of it...” she trails on and this causes him to hold onto her hand with the phone and he shakes his head slowly.

“No, don’t worry... I understand, I mean we’re human and it’s normal.” He reassures her and she sighs out a small breath and looks at their hands. He finds it endearing that he never really noticed these small things that YN had enjoyed between them and that he didn’t take the honour of being the guy YN had trusted seriously...

“I mean, do you want to read what you wrote? I won’t be ... offended or weirded out.” She mumbles something under her breath he doesn’t catch, as she places a loose strand that fallen onto her face behind her ear before taking another sip of her drink.

“I mean, if you want me too... I can...” she says nervously and this makes him sit up straight and pull both of her hands into his, firstly taking the glass from her nimble fingers.

“You know I won’t judge you, you’re my best friend...” he says to her and she finally meets his eyes and she lets out a breathe before picking up her phone.

————

YN is heavy breathing from this point. She has to physically restraint herself from immediately standing from the couch and leaving Shawn’s house, ignoring that this has ever happened But she couldn’t help but feel a wave of desire in wanting to share what she had imagined of him. Even if they were just friends... She clears her throat before opening her phone to her remaining notes. She unlocks the note before looking at Shawn once more and beginning to read.

_It wasnt really supposed to happen if Y/N was being completely honest with herself. it was completely coincidence that she had manage to get herself into that particular position. Maybe it was the vodka crans she had downed at the pre game before the party started or was it the jäger bombs that kept mysteriously appearing in her hand. who knows, but all she knows it was a coincidence. The party was in full swing as she remained pressed against the walls as her peers begin to partner up with one another and sharing many bodily fluids that were not to be seen in public._

_She tries to keep herself occupied by looking around at the crowd of people she had invited into her friends house. usually it runs its same course. She begins to plan the party and the names ran through her friends phone. Suddenly, more people ask others and then theres more than 100 people at the house from the initial 30._

she looks up at Shawn notices how he had closed his eyes while resting his head against the back of the coach, with his arm around her shoulder and one dangling the half filled whisky glass... he looks up at her and there’s a small twinkle in his eye as he smiles at her, leading her to continue.

She swallows before re-engaging.

_but YN didn’t mind, she wasn’t really nervous or stressed out by crowds and the load of people who applauded her party. “Why aren’t out there… go talk to someone and get laid for once.” She feels an arm wrap around her shoulders to see her friend Cythia staring at her with a bleary look in her eyes._

_YN shrugs as she continues to sip on her drink before she feels Cythia place her fingers lightly at the bottom of her cup and tipping it upwards into her mouth, forcing her to drink down the remaining contents. She chokes slightly, pushing back but she manages to drink the entire cup. She pulls it away from her lips and looks at her friend with an incredulous look in her eyes._

_“C’mon YN! Loosen up… you planned this party… now use it to your advantage. Come on, all the boys from my program are coming tonight and I know one who’s been very curious about you.” Cynthia raises her eyebrows before replacing the empty cup from YN’s hands with another. She smells the glass and it almost blinds her at the alcohol smell but doesn’t get to think twice as the glass is guided to her lips and she side eyes Cynthia who is dancing in front of her._

_the party is in full swing and YN begins to feel the excitement of the alcohol in her veins and she starts to feel a little looser, letting the drink control her actions a bit. She finds herself dancing in the middle of the dance floor with other people. She sways back and forth to the beat of the song, before she feels someone press their hands on her waist and grind slightly against the hem of her skinny jeans_

“I don’t know if I should keep going... it’s really bad from this point and it’s weird and I wasn’t thinking, I mean I could read something else... I heard that there was this new harry styles fanfic that got a book published and now it’s turning into a mo-“ YN continues to ramble as shawn stares at her with an amused expression before she cuts herself off with a breath of air. Before she can continue on her tangent, he takes his free hand around her shoulder and places it at the base of her neck near one of her pressure points.

Her eyes flutter at the pressure and this causes him to smile, loving that he knows how to soothe her even though she’s mid panic attack over nothing. “

Relax, you’re fine. Cmon it’s just you and me. No ones going to find out.” He whispers into her ear and it’s not really helping YN whatsoever, causing her breathing to accelerate once more.

“Keep reading your story YN.” He says to her, leaving no room for argument and she looks at him with pleading eyes but is met with a demanding eyebrow, Sighing, she continues to the next part.

_“Hey sweetie, wanna dance with me?” The deep rasp of the mans voice has her eyes fluttering a bit as she wraps her free hand over his hand before grasping it more firmly and moving it properly over her hips and she feels the man press himself more deeper against her behind. This continues for the rest of the song as he whispers the lyrics into her ear and she finally feels him move his hands to turn her around. Within any preamble, she presses her lips against quickly, the alcohol taking her mind over completely._

_The mans lips are so soft against her as he quickly nips on her bottom lip. She gasps lightly, giving him access to slip his tongue into her mouth. The kiss really taking her breath away as she feels herself being pressed up against the wall lightly. His fingers teasing at the hem of her shirt, touching the free skin around her hips as his other hand holds her neck tenderly._

_“Usually im more nervous at this point…” he says as once they break the kiss for a breath of air. She nods quickly as she feels herself becoming red a bit at her actions leading up to this point. He laughs as he places his hand underneath her jaw and pushes her face upwards to meet his eyes. She suddenly begins to blush more because again, her nerves are beginning to seep in “‘The mans lips are so soft against her as he quickly nips on her bottom lip. She gasps lightly, giving him access to slip his tongue into her mouth._

_The kiss really taking her breath away as she feels herself being pressed up against the wall lightly. His fingers teasing at the hem of her shirt, touching the free skin around her hips as his other hand holds her neck tenderly…’_

and she begins to zone out as she feels his fingers tracing shapes over her shoulder and its throwing her head a little. The warmth of Shawn’s body is becoming a bit too much for YN, if she’s being completely honest but she can’t help but not pull away from his intoxicating scent and the large portion of alcohol taking control her body. It leaves her to thrive off over his tiny touches and ministrations, driving her borderline insane.

_“‘He begins to trace his lips down the side of her throat and nipping the skin lightly, causing her YN’s breath to hitch at the action. Her eyes fluttering as his mouth begins to suck down and his hand teases the hem of her shirt more, and tugging over the button her jeans.’”_

She pauses once more and she feels Shawns finger of her shoulder stop moving…

“You alright YN?” Shawn’s voice huskier and this causes YN to inhale deeply as she nods her head fixing her position next to him and ends up wrapping his arm around her waist and he resumes his shapes drawings as his head rests back against the couch.

“‘His hands slowly unbutton the band of her pants before slipping his hand deeper. YN moans at his actions before they break apart from one another as she guides them into a couch area, hidden from the rest of the crowd. YN pushes Shawn back onto the couch, her lips immediately attaching to his neck and palming the growing length in between his thighs-‘

she sighs as she breathes heavily and she sees him smirking from next to her.

“Wow... you really know how to imagine huh?” He teases her and she blushes immediately. Her words come out stuttered as she tries to scroll over the next part, knowing how she had wrote in extravagant detail on how she really wanted from Shawn but he quickly picks her phone from her hands. This causes YN’s eyes to widen marginally as he quickly scrolls back up.

_“‘She can feel how deep inside he was. His cock hitting all of the right spots inside of her, YN can’t help but moaning against his neck as he thrusts deep inside of her-‘_

“wow Jesus...” his breathing accelerated and Shawn tries to ignore to heaviness growing in between his own thighs of his sweats as he skims over her writing before he feels a weight on top of his lap and it’s YN reaching for her phone desperately

“Shawn, stop reading it!!! Give it back this is so embarrassing” she whines out as she fights for her phone back, actually straddling his lap and she still couldn’t reach her phone, due to his arm holding her against him so tightly.

“It’s not, it’s actually- it’s pretty hot, I actually really like it.” he laughs out as he continues scrolling through the story as she pauses and she really tries to pass it off that she was laughing with him but it comes out more pained and this is when he finally looks at her. Still straddled onto his lap, reaching for her phone, there’s a pause in between.

He can feel the pressure of YN’s body on top of his groin and he can’t help but revel off the heat that is radiating from in between her thighs. She tries to ignore the lustful gaze in his eyes, rationalizing that this is just the alcohol taking a very heavy effect on them but from the way that his arm is tightening around her waist and guiding her slowly to fully place her onto his lap, had her mind reeling for what could happen next.

Their smiles are gone from their face as her arms slowly pull away from reaching for the phone high before she is reaching to hold onto his face and tracing his lips with the pad of her thumb before she leans in to kiss him softly on his lips. Their eyes flutter shut as Shawn drops the phone abruptly onto the couch, pushing YN’s hands from his face, and moving himself upwards and allowing YN to properly sit on his lap as he holds onto the sides of her face, kissing her deeply. His tongue makes the first move to enter her mouth and she gasps at the feeling, leaving Shawn for his eyes to flutter from under his eyelids at the sounds.

His hands begins to trace their way down from her side, firmly holding onto her waist while they continue to kiss deeply Pulling away to catch a breath, the couple rest their foreheads against one another breathing heavily.

“Woah.” He’s the first to talk and this causes YN to giggle. She shifts on his lap slightly, almost antagonizing him. She groans softly at the feeling of him against her core, not really having much barrier from one another as she is wearing one of her comfy skirts, out of all days. It kills Shawn slightly but also thanking all gods that this was her clothing choice.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” He asks her, opening his eyes to see YN already staring at him and her eyes and darkened with lust, causing his cock to twitch in between them.

“Yeah, I want too.” She answers before placing her lips back onto his. He takes this opportunity to finally immerse himself deeply into the kiss. He nips at her bottom lip, sucking down slightly before kissing her deeply once again. He takes his time to move them so she is lying around him, with her arms around the nape of his neck and grabbing onto the loose hairs of this head. He moans at the grip of her hand and begins to nibble down against the side of her neck, trying to find the spot that makes her squirm a bit. She tenses as he kisses right by the bottom left part of her jaw bone and he sucks down minimally to leave a faint bruise. She gasps at his action, causing him to suck harder and grinding his hips against the muscle of her thighs, alleviating some pressure on his hardened cock.

“Fuck babygirl...” his voice comes out raspy as he continues to kiss her and they grind onto one another. His actions are calculated, continuing to focus on every part of her body. His fingertips trail from the sides of her shirt, underneath to the wiring of her bras lace, gripping the fabric firmly. Moaning his name causes Shawn to literally rut himself against her core unashamed, showing how good she’s making him feel and he makes it a point for her to know this.

“You don’t know how long I wanted to have you like this... a mess underneath me and just needy for me.” He admits and she moans at his rough actions, pulling at the bottom of her sweater and tugging it over her head. He quickly kisses her neck again and leaning down to begin his descent over to her chest and body.

“I can’t help but think of all the times I dreamed that you’d let me touch you like this. How nervous I’d get when you strip around me because I couldn’t stop from getting my cock so hard.” Shawn begins to nip over the area of her breasts and she gasps out his name again fuelling him to talk more.

“I want you so much YN, can you feel how hard you get me?” He questions her while rutting himself herself against her core.

“Please Shawn.” YN asks she reaches the grab his bicep and her nails digging into the flesh. The air around them gets thicker and thicker, tension being too strong to stop their carnal desires for one another.

“What do you want me to do to you, YN?” “Anything.. just touch me please” her voice pleads for him, taking this opportunity to finally reach under her skirt, and onto her soaking lips.

“Fuck YN, you’re drenched for me.” He states as he continue to stroke his fingers over her most intimate parts and watching her body writhe under his actions. His fingers begin to add more pressure, specifically focusing on the area where her clit would be and this causes YN to arch herself off the couch to a certain angle, leaving Shawn to hold her tightly from falling off.

He finally cant take it before he literally grabs YNs thighs in his arms as she holds onto neck and carrying her over to his bed and continuing his assault over her body. He quickly asks her one more time if this is what she wants before she is, reaching to unclip her own bra, and removing her underwear to expose her pussy to the cold air, His mouth waters marginally as she begins to rub herself at a rapid pace and gripping her already hardened nipples into the own palm of her hand.

“Fuck Shawn...” her breathy moans pull him out of the trace of watching her before he rips her hand away and replaces them with his.

“Fuck baby, you’re so hot. I can’t wait to fuck you.” She moans loudly at the thought and then another thought pops up,

“Shawn,” He pauses his actions to look at her and she immediately retracts...

“You know I’m still-“ she pauses and stares at him. He tilts his head cutely before his eyes widened.

“Fuck, seriously?” He smiles at her before kissing her deeply again, pressing all of his bodyweight onto her.

“I’ll take really good care of you if you let me, I promise I’ll be gentle.” He knows this is huge thing for her and he doesn’t want to just rush her into it if she is not 100% sure. “Yea, I really trust you. I mean there’s no one else who’d i trust more.” She smiles at him, her hand reaching into the loose strands of his hair. Looking at her with loving eyes, he places a kiss onto her lips and moves to deepen it and placing his fingers back down over her soaking place.

He takes this opportunity to tease her slowly, really taking his time to ease her into this, not wanting to cause her any pain. Tracing his middle finger over her opening as he deepens the kiss once more, his tongue entering her mouth; he inserts his finger. She gasps and immediately clenches his one finger and he feels like he might pass out. The tightness of her walls just around his one finger has his mind reeling on how she’d feel around his dick. He has to rut against against the bed to give some pressure.

“You’re so tight, how am I gonna get my cock in you.” He says as he begins to move his finger slowly, just to get her used to the feeling before he brings his ring finger inside. She gasps at the feeling, gripping his biceps sharply, feeling the coolness of his ring. He pauses his movements to break away and look down at her in the eye. The shine of his lampshade gives her this almost halo effect and he wants to give snap this moment in time to engrave it into his memory. 

“You okay YN?” He looks at her while admiring her beauty underneath him and she nods, raising her hips on his fingers as he curls them upwards. Her face contorts from a bit of shock but pleasure soon ensues as he repeats his actions. Her eyes flutter close as he quickly strokes the inside of her walls, he can feel her clenching tightly around his fingers.

“I- I might…” she cuts herself off with a loud moan, getting ahead of herself and arching her chest upwards with the force of her orgasm ripping violently through her. He looks down at her with pride and admiration, revelling at the fact he made her do that even if she’s never been touched before.

“Are you okay?” He asks her as he nurses her from her high and soothes the hairs of her face kissing her neck slowly. She nods, her eyes looking very floaty and her skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. She looks at him before she begins to move herself up to her elbows and eyes him down.

“Your turn, cmon. Clothes off.” He is surprised by her words but follows them nonetheless. He is stripped naked, she follows finally removing her skirt and the socks she had been wearing. He reaches to the bedside table for a bottle of lube and a condom. She nips on her bottom lip as she eyes his hardened length, intimidated by his size. He smirks at her expression before gripping her chin lightly.

“I promise ill go slow. I would never want to hurt you.” He looks at her rather intently and she nods shyly. He tilts his head before kissing her deeply to show his promise. Placing the rubber on and with an INSANE amount of lube, almost ridiculous amount he rests himself onto the base of his forearms and using his left hand to guide himself in YN’s opening. She inhales, feeling the foreign pressure against her vagina and she tenses at the odd feeling.

Shawn stays there, waiting her for to relax and get comfortable before sinking deeper and deeper into her tight weeping hole. He bites his lips to control the insane urge to plow his cock deep inside her like she had wrote in her story, the thought almost blinding him. Feeling the inevitable wall inside her, he place his lips over her and feeling pushing all the way inside of her to the hilt and she gasps loudly. he tries his best to stay still as YN shakes from underneath, trying to normalize her breathing, as he does to his. 

“YN, talk to me. Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” He hopes to god she doesn’t want to stop because she is the tightest thing he has ever felt around him and he wants nothing more than to pound the living hell outta her body,

“It feels weird but so good..” Her voice is airy against his ear and he nips her neck lightly before placing a few test thrusts, without any preamble he pulls almost all the out before pushing all the way back in. This entices the hottest sound Shawn has heard in his life.

He begins to thrust into her lightly and YN is holding on with dear life. She allows him to fuck into her, still feel some pain but its more bearable as time goes by. After a couple of minutes, she starts to feel the pressure part and her moans grow louder and louder.

“Oh god, please.” She moans out as she positions herself underneath him and Shawn cant help but thrust harder into her. YN gasp but following with a loud moan leaving Shawn to speed up.

“You like that?” He eggs her on with each thrust and he gets up from his holding her for dear life position to the hanches of his legs and spreading her legs widely. Her boobs move with each one of his thrusts and he cant help but eye each one of YN’s body parts but focuses on how blissed out she looks. He feels himself getting closer and closer, his thrusts become harder. 

“Fuck Shawn, you feel so good…” her words are garbled as he thrusts into her faster and wanting to release. She keeps talking and he feels him cum deep inside of her, into the condom, leaving himself winded by the feeling. He drops back onto his arms and over her, his face buried into her neck as they both heavily breathe. Shawn comes back from his post orgasmic haze to feel YN stroking his hair and his cock still buried inside of her.

He moves to get off her and she releases him smiling sweetly and a bit blissed out. Tying up the condom and throwing it into the bin next to his bed, he quickly jumps out of bed and grabbing a warm face cloth to wipe her down and himself… she smiles at him and he kisses her as he dries her up and moves her over underneath the covers and bringing her body onto his chest. 

“I mean, I think that was sort of the gist of my story.” She says after a few minutes, he doesn’t nothing but laugh and reaching underneath her jaw, kissing her deeply. “You better have some more story ideas because im ready to assist at any cost.” He says before they set their eyes waiting for day to break.

— 

couple months later is when Shawn finally decides that YN really isn’t best friend material. 

maybe a bit of best girlfriend material

maybe a couple years later, maybe a bit of best wife material

But who knows, doesn’t that only happen in fanfictions?


End file.
